Mortal daughter
by TMNTforeves1
Summary: Jack and Sally have a perfect life together they couldn't ask for anything more! But what happens in Febuary when they find out that Sally's pregnant. But when their baby comes they weren't expecting it would be a mortal.
1. Chapter 1

~prologue~

It has been one year since Oggie Boogie tried to rule the seven holiday worlds. But his plan failed by the pumpkin king of course! And yes Sally will always be by Jack's side whenever there's a problem or saving Halloween town from Oggie Boogie. Ever since on Christmas Eve night when Jack and Sally kissed on the spiral hill everything changed for them in a good way. Sally left and moved in with Jack shortly after they started dating. Then 2 weeks later Jack proposed to Sally right after the town meeting and of course Sally said yes. They got married on Christmas Eve and spent there honeymoon in Christmas Town. Jack and Sally have a perfect life. They have a ghost dog named Zero, a roof over their heads, their friends and families to spend time with, and their amazing love for each other! They couldn't ask for anything more than this well... Until February arrived.

Jack was in a deep sleep, he had a strange feeling that something was missing but he didn't know what. He opened his eyes and realizes that Sally isn't there. He sat up seeing a light in the bathroom through the crack of the door. Jack gets out of bed and opens the door quietly so he wouldn't startle Sally. The boneman sees his ragdoll kneeling over the toilet throwing up he saw that her hair was pulled up in a low pony tail. Jack walks over and sits by Sally's side. Sally didn't know that Jack walked in until she felt a boney hand on her back.

"Jack!" Sally gasped looking up from the toilet.

"Sorry to startle you dear" Jack apologized taking his hand off of her back.

It's-" Before Sally could finish she began throwing up again in the toilet.

Jack rubbed Sally's back until she was finished.

Sally looked up at Jack.

"I'm sorry for waking you"

"No it's ok dear I understand"

Before Sally could say something she started throwing up again Jack rubbed her back again until she was finished.

"Sally?" Jack asked.

"Yes" Sally coughed out.

"I think you should go see Dr. Finkelstein today"

"Why?"

"Because you've been throwing up for the past couple days and I'm really worried about you so I think you should just go to Dr. finklestein's to get looked at to see if your ok"

"I'm fine I just have the stomach flu"

"I don't think it's the stomach flu sweetie look I'll go with you I promise"

"But you have to go to the theater to plan out Halloween with the mayor" Sally said as she got up.

Jack got up following Sally out of the bathroom.

"It's not a big deal Halloween is only in nine months I'm sure Mayor will understand that I'm going to have a rain check today since my queen's sick"

Sally gave him a look saying ya sure he'll understand after he falls down your stairs.

"Oh please Sally! It's going to be just fine he's improved more with understanding with my life now"

"Yeah sure" Sally joked.

"Oh please Sally go get ready"

Sally looked down at the ground she didn't want to go to Doctor Finklestein's lab it wasn't because she hated him she loved him very much she didn't want to find out that she got a very survey illness but... Ragdolls can't catch an illness so lets just hope for the best!

Jack lifts Sally's chin up.

"Sally everything's going to be fine I'm going to be right by your side I promise" Jack said.

Sally smiled.

"Thanks"

Jack smiled and kissed Sally on the lips.

After Jack and Sally got ready they went to Dr. finklestein's lab. Jack rang the door bell, then Igor ( 's assiant) answered the door.

"Hello Igor" said Sally.

"Hello Sally" said Igor.

"Igor do you know where Dr. Finklestein is?" Jack asked.

"Master is in his lab ill go get him right now"

Igor scurried towards the lab while Jack and Sally waited for the Doctor by the door. Sally examines her old home, she had good memories and she also had very bad memories but in the end Dr. Finklestein was nice enough to let her move in with Jack and have her own freedom in Halloween Town and Sally began to love him as a father.

"Jack! Sally! What can I do for you today?" Dr. Finklestein said as he wheeled in.

"Doctor, there's something very wrong with Sally she's been throwing up for the past couple days" said Jack as he grasps Sally's hand.

"Oh what seems the problem to this throwing up thing?" Dr. Finklestein asked.

"I've been having nausea and more fatigue lately than usual" Sally said.

"Oh I may have a theory for this nausea but let's just see if I'm right come with me dear" Dr. Finklestein said as he started to wheel himself back to the lab.

After 20 minutes, came out to the Jack and Sally to tell them the results and tells them to sit down.

"I figured out why Sally has been throwing up"

"Ok is Sally going to be ok?" Jack asked as he grasped Sally's hand and gives it a small squeeze.

"Sally is going to be exactly fine right after nine months passed" Dr. Finklestein said.

"Nine months?!" Jack and Sally said at the same time.

"Yes nine months"

"Wait a second does this mean?..." Sally asked trailing off.

"Yup your pregnant" Dr. Finklestein said.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack and Sally returned home after receiving the big news. They were going to be parents for the first time and they were excited! Jack picks up Sally bridal style and takes her to their bedroom.

"Jack what are you doing?" Sally asked giggling.

"Carrying you and my princess or prince up stairs" Jack said.

"But why?" Sally asked.

"I don't want to hurt my queen and my child when they go upstairs" Jack said smiling.

Sally smiled and kissed Jack on the lips.

Everything was going to be perfect and they coudent wait for the there child to come in the next 9 months.

A/N: Sorry if it was so short! I just have plans for the next chapter so enjoy this one and enjoy the other one cos it's going to be up today :)


	3. Chapter 3

~nine months later~

Everybody in Halloween town couldn't to meet there pumpkin princess or pumpkin prince, but not as excited than the parents were to meet there new baby child, Sally's belly got big and she can feel the baby kicking and moving each day. Dr. Finklestein said that the baby and Sally were healthy. Jack had taken days off from his pumpkin king duties so he could spend time with his wife and child even though its October (Halloween time).

Sally sits in the rocking chair with one hand on her belly and one hand holding a book about the responsibilities of being a parent. She takes a break from reading her book and rubs her belly.

"I can't wait to meet you little one" Sally whispered.

Then Jack enters the nursery and sees his wife in the rocking chair.

"Hi sweetie" he says and kisses her on the lips.

"Hi little one" he kisses Sally's belly.

"How was your day honey?" Sally asked.

"Long last making plans for Halloween as usual" Said Jack.

"Aw my poor Jack!" Sally said as she stood up ands hugs him.

"It's ok my day just got better when I saw you"

Sally blushed but then felt pain.

"Are you ok Sally?" Jack asked.

"It's time!"

"What do you mean it's time?" Jack asked.

"My water broke its time!"

Jack quickly picks up Sally bridal style and race out of the door. He runs to Dr. Finklestein's lab, once he got there he rapidly knock the door.

"Hello Jack" Cassandra said.

"Cassandra we need the doctor, Sally's in labor" Jack said.

Cassandra nodded and told Jack to follow her into the lab. They found Finklestein examining pictures of skulls and bones and told Dr. Finklestein that Sally is in labor.

"Take her to her old room and ill be right there" Dr. Finklestein ordered.

Jack toke her up to her room and laid her gently on her old bed. Jack noticed that Sally was panting.

"Everything is going to be just fine Sally" Jack said as he stroked her hair.

"All you need is to breath" Cassandra said sweetly.

Sally did what she said and continued to do it, until Dr. Finklestein came.

Jack holds Sally's hand as he says comforting as she pushes.

"Alright Sally push!" yelled the doctor and Cassandra.

Sally pushed and screamed in pain, Jack stroked Sally's hair.

"One more!" Cassandra yelled.

"You can do it sweetheart!" Jack said.

Sally gives one more push and screams in pain and then hears a baby cry. Jack and Sally looks up seeing Cassandra taking the baby to get cleaned. When Cassandra cleaned the baby she brought her back in a black blanket but she had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Cassandra?" Jack asked her.

"You guys are going to be surprised by the looks of your baby girl" Cassandra said handing the baby to Sally.

"What do you mean?" Sally asked looking at Cassandra with a confused look.

"Look" Cassandra pointed at the baby.

Jack and Sally looked down at there baby and gasped.

"Our baby is a mortal" Sally said in shock.

"How could this be"

"I'm going to get Dr. Finklestein maybe he'll know why" Cassandra said as she left Sally's old bedroom.

"This can't be right she has to be dead like us" Jack said still looking at their baby girl.

"I know but... She's still our daughter right?" Sally asked.

"Yes"

"Then we can love her no matter what she looks like" Sally said with a smile.

"Yes"

Sally looked up at Jack.

"What do you want to name her?" Sally asked.

"Wait you want me to name her?" Jack asked startled.

"Yes ill do the middle name you do the first name my king" Sally said.

"Oh ok"

Jack thought for a few seconds then remembered the name from the baby book.

"What about.. Adrianna?" Jack asked.

"That's a good name"

"Now your turn"

"Hm..."

"Sabrina"

"Perfect! Adrianna Sabrina Skellington the pumpkin princess" Jack said.

"Has a good ring to it"

Cassandra walked in with Dr. Finklestein.

"I think I know why she's a mortal" Dr. Finklestein began to say.

"Actually Doctor I don't think we should know why our daughter is a mortal we love her no matter what she looks like" Jack said as he smiled at his daughter Adrianna.

"If that's what you want then I won't tell you"


	4. Chapter 4

Jack and Sally didn't leave Dr. Finklestein's lab until Sally got full rest. One week after Adrianna's birth they brought her home. Word got around that there's a new addition to the Skellington family but they don't know the gender or the name. Jack wanted to keep it a surprise until Halloween Day. Jack, Sally, and Adrianna walk through the grave yard until they got home. Jack opens the door for his wife and daughter.

"How is she?" Jack asks Sally as he stares at Adrianna.

"Still asleep" Sally says in a quiet voice so she won't wake the baby.

"That's a good sign" Jack said as he closed the door behind him.

Then all of a sudden they heard a bark, Zero floated down the spiral staircase to his master. Jack chuckled and patted his head.

"Waaaaahhhhh!"

Sally sits on the floor rocking Adrianna.

"It's ok sweetie Zero isn't going to hurt you"

Jack sits on the floor next to Sally and gently wipes away Adrianna's tears.

"Zero is our friend"

Adrianna stops crying. Zero's pumpkin nose starts to glow, Adrianna takes her hand out of the blanket and touches Zero's nose. Jack and Sally smile from seeing Adrianna and Zero's bonding.

"So.. What should we do now?" Sally asked.

Jack picks up Adrianna from Sally and stands up.

"Why don't we show her the nursery"

"Good idea"

Jack and Sally walks up stairs holding their hands they go to a room next to theirs which is Adrianna's nursery. In the middle of the room there is a black crib with a mobile that hangs over the crib. It has a pumpkin, a vampire, a ghost, and a rag doll which resembles as Sally and it plays this is Halloween. She has black walls, and purple curtains.

"This is your new room" said Jack as he looks down at Adrianna.

Adrianna stares at the room and looks at her parents giving them a small yawn.

"She's still tired" Sally said putting Adrianna in her crib.

"I see why" Jack said kissing Adrianna on the forehead.

Sally carefully removes the black blanket and wraps her in a orange blanket with a purple patch work on it. In 5 seconds their baby falls soundly to sleep.

"She looks so peaceful" Sally said looking at her baby.

"She does come on Sally lets let her rest" Jack said walking out of his daughter's nursery.

Sally followed and closed the door gently so it wouldn't startle the baby.

~that night~

Jack and Sally were laying in bed wide awake there was so happy that they were parents they've been wanting to be parents ever since they got married.

"Jack" Sally said.

"Yes Sally"

"I don't think it's a good idea to let Adrianna outside in town"

"Why not baby?" Jack asked.

"She's a mortal and other people may scare her or harm in any way that might not affect us" Sally said.

"Your right I've thinking that too since we brought her home this afternoon"

"I just hope nobody finds out about her" Sally said as her eyes closed.

"I know me too" Jack said kissing his queen and closing his eyes.


End file.
